Some ways to Conceal Your Identity as a Mermaid
by Changachango256
Summary: Are you lookiing for some ways on trying to hide you identity as a mermaid? The, try these ways and hope that it could help you.


If you are still new to the mermaid world, try following these ways to help conceal your identity.

Use Your Powers

1. Ice Powers

Situations:

a. If ever a large volume of water was about to be splashed unto you, why not trying freezing it?

b. If ever you are going to have river crossing, why not try make a straight path to yourself?

2. Boiling Powers

a/n Sorry if I name it this way, just review on what should I call it a/n

This is much more convenient than freezing powers because this could save yourself from turning into a mermaid whenever you are in public. You can also save your friends from exposing their secrets by creating a fog that could help in hiding them. You can do this by evaporating water of course.

3. Controlling Powers

You are the most luckiest person, I mean mermaid if you have this kind of power. With the help of presence of mind, you can directly shift the water's direction far away from you.

When crossing a river or any kind of body of water, try using the method Moses used. You must also have the stamina to do this method.

4. Use a Blanket

Whenever you have a sleepover and you are splashed with water, I'm sure you will have a lot of blankets in there. You can use it to cover yourself (watch the episode wherein Cleo used a sleeping bag during a sleepover to conceal her identity). If you don't have any blankets, or sleeping bags, just refer to the other techniques or good luck to you.

5. Use Your Surrounding Area

This is the most important advice I could give you. If ever none of the ways work, good luck finding it for yourself. this is really needed to accompany the techniques so that it would work properly.

6. Hide in the Freezer

This is an advantage for those working and had some friends working in the Juice Net because they can get inside the freezer whenever they want to even if it means to hide in there so as to conceal their identities. Just be careful that you already covered the glass on the freezer door. Most especially, careful not to be caught by your BOSS or else you are in for some grilling. Yummy!

7. Ask Help from Someone

You must be careful in using this technique. This is very crucial because sometimes the person that you can turn on when you cannot hold you secret any longer can have dollar signs in his/her eyes. Or, it could be a nutty scientist looking for the right time to turn you into a guinea pig or, it could be a jealous friend starting to look for ways to become a mermaid herself just to get revenge on you. Scary right?

8. Jump into Bodies of Water

Very common especially if you are a mermaid with no powers. Be sure to take the possibilities that the body of water you had jumped in can guide you to a land area where there is only less or there is no people at all. In that way, you can stay there for awhile until your tail becomes dry and turn into legs back again. Mud puddles can also be considered as bodies of water. It is really good for the skin or for the scales.

9. Pretend You are a Big Fish

Some people can also buy this kind of disguise especially if you are in a fish port. While you are waiting for your tail to dry, cover yourself with a big fish net (only the human parts). This can only be done if you can bear the heat and the smell that will last for three weeks once you are human again. Also lucky if there are no big fish hunters or myth busters that would pass by.

10. Look for an Excuse...

This can be your last resort if you are already on the edge of falling into the deep consequence of an exposed secret. Don't use excuses such as:"There's a idiot over there", there's a griffin behind your back","I have seen Katty Perry over there", and other lame excuses. You can use them but, I guarantee you that this will only have a ten percent chance of working for idiots and 0.0000000001 percent for mermaid-obsessed scientists.

* * *

Teeheee!

This is the revised chapter and I would like to thank you all for the reviews you have given. Sorry if I hadn't updated for so long.. this is supposed to be a oneshot fanfic since I accidentally placed it under "In-Progress" so if you want me to continue this fanfic then, please review or PM me and suggest some other ways and the best ten will be the one to complete the 20 ways. I am making this twenty for the sake of fun. ehehehe.. Anyways, this is on HIATUS due to clearance signing and I need to goddamn complete it in time so that I could update all of my stories and in the meantime, please send or suggest some ways... the other ten will be up to you or maybe I will add some to complete it.. :)


End file.
